Call me Daddy
by Kesa-Ko
Summary: (Challenge) La Legacy se retrouve un soir de show dans la loge de son leader. Ted a le béguin pour Cody, Cody n'en sait rien, Randy semble "inexplicablement" nerveux. Bref, la seule chose qui pourrait sortir de l'ordinaire, c'est qu'Orton a un Daddy kink. Candy CoDiase Centon. PUR SMUT... Et y'a un Haïku


**NOTES EXPLICATIVES ET APOLOGETIQUES :** Ce One-Shot honteux qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour est à rejeter sur une vidéo de Cody Rhodes se préparant pour son rôle dans la prochaine saison de Arrow. Aujourd'hui en 2016 Cody est un homme, un vrai, alors qu'à l'époque... Eh bien, vous savez. Cody est passé de "Eat me Daddy" à "Call me Daddy.". Et bien que, vous le savez, je ne mange pas de ce pain là - le Cody/Randy -, je me suis prêtée au jeu car je ne suis plus aussi exclusive qu'à l'époque avec le Centon, et c'est ainsi que nous avons donné naissance à une collection de fanfics qui sont du pur smut avec comme thème le Daddy kink à l'époque où Coddles était encore Cody-Cookie.

(Et dire que j'avais résisté à la tentation des threesome à l'époque de la Legacy... *soupire*

Les trois fics sont les suivantes :

\- Daddy, Please de MarRKO

\- Dear Boss de BanaKiwi290

\- Call me Daddy

Les répliques ont été rédigées en anglais pour mon confort personnel (en vieillissant je tique en lisant des insultes en français, plus vulgaires qu'en anglais), et je m'en excuse si vous ne maîtrisez pas la langue.

Avertissements et hash-tags : #DaddyKink, #Dominance/Soumission #Mild-Consent #Voyeurisme #CoDiase et évidemment... Ma patte personnelle.

Attention, ça envoie.

* * *

 _Baby Cody,  
_ _Emmanché par Randy dans un cri rauque,  
_ _Pour finir étendu par terre._

(Haïku résumant tout par la délicieuse BanaKiwi290)

* * *

 **Call me Daddy.**

Les vivats de la foule résonnèrent si fort, crescendo de folie indivisible, qu'ils en firent trembler légèrement l'eau contenue dans le verre de Randy, et lever les yeux du concerné vers le plafond de sa loge qui avait semblé vibrer sous le rugissement. Il soupira en ajustant ses protège-poignets noirs, et, de sa voix grave, répéta :

\- He really wrestled like shit, tonight. He's going to be in one of those moods.

\- It's not his fault, répliqua aussitôt Ted depuis le canapé dans lequel il était confortablement assis encore tout habillé, he told me earlier that he sprained his ankle, and Shawn didn't go easy on him either.

\- Still.

Le mot n'avait pas été prononcé avec méchanceté mais, comme souvent avec Randy, il claqua l'air entre eux pour fendre dans l'oeuf toute vélleité d'argumentation. Ted joua le jeu — _comme souvent avec Randy_ — et ne se formalisa pas non plus lorsqu'Orton continua, massant à présent un de ses poignets qu'il faisait rouler pour l'échauffer :

\- And you should stop believing everything Cody says. That kid takes advantage of you. He didn't _sprained his ankle_. He's absolutely fine.

\- If you say so. Répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules — il n'échappa à aucun des deux que la réplique était proche de la _mutinerie_ pour le leader de la Legacy.

Il dirigea son regard autre part lorsque les yeux bleus se froncèrent dans les siens, vifs, intelligents. Perçants. Ted déglutit discrètement, pianotant de ses doigts contre un des repose-coudes du fauteuil crème, mais, alors qu'ils avaient tus le sujet depuis des années, contre toute attente ce soir-là Randy rompit le silence pour demander :

\- You still have a crush on him, don't you ?

\- I don't know what y— Commença-t-il avec un ricanement qu'il avait espéré décontracté, mais qui ne lui avait valu que d'être lynché par un :

\- Of course, you do. You've had a crush on him since we were teenagers. Stop being pathetic, just tell him already.

La riposte fusa d'entre ses lèvres aux dents serrées avant qu'il ne puisse la contrôler :

\- Yeah, then maybe you should tell _him_ about how you feel, instead of getting cranky whenever you have to face him in the ring.

La tension. Soudaine. Immédiate. Quelques secondes auparavant, Randy s'en était retourné à ses équipements trônant sur le plan de travail, mais, dès qu'il avait évoqué le quatrième homme, ce secret, ses yeux avaient bondi dans le miroir à l'élairage professionnel pour fusiller Ted d'un regard froid et calculateur. Bien qu'il venait juste de rejeter ces mots, Randy articula lentement, lentement découpant chaque syllabe avec un calme qui contrastait avec ses accents colériques :

\- I really don't know what the hell you're talking about.

Deux options se présentaient alors à Ted ; il choisit la sécurité et battit en retraite aussitôt. Il avait déjà de la chance de se voir donner une opportunité de ne pas se faire expulser de la pièce à renfort d'insultes tonitruantes. Le staff de la WWE était habitué à présent. Ses yeux continuèrent cependant de suivre les mouvements automatiques de Randy, qui se répétaient inutilement en boucle à chaque fois que le chef de la Legacy devait l'affronter, lui, cet homme, son Sparte Hyacinthos : s'assoir, vérifier ses protège-poignets, faire craquer son cou, se lever, soupirer, ajuster les objets sur le plan de travail, s'assoir…

Il devait être de bonne humeur malgré sa nervosité réprimée, car il reprit cependant :

\- As far as Cody is concerned, Ted… You should just ask him. The kid'd do anything as long as it's messy and kinky.

\- Cody's not like that. Réfuta-t-il aussitôt.

 _Oh God,_ il était en train de rougir. Il pouvait le sentir sur ses joues qui s'enflammaient. Penser à Cody comme ça… De nouveau assis sur le tabouret face au miroir qui apparaissait bien trop ridicule sous sa stature et ses longues jambes musclées, Randy arqua un sourcil et réprima un gloussement.

\- So you really think you know him better than I do ?

Il y avait quelque chose, dans sa voix. Une pointe d'humour qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, ou l'éclat d'un challenge que l'on relève avec orgueil. C'était si intense, pensa Ted. Ca en comprimait sa trachée. Son coeur, sous la menace d'un prédateur qui dit pouvoir jouer avec la proie qu'il couvait.

Cody ouvrit la porte à la volée à ce moment, faisant sursauter Ted ; Randy resta immobile, bras ballants entre ses jambes écartées, et détailla le nouveau venu à son habitude. Si la conversation repartait sur des chemins plus traditionnels, il trouverait quelque chose à commenter sur ses blessures, sa fatigue, ou ce qu'il pourrait améliorer pour son prochain combat.

\- Am I interrupting something ? Questionna Cody en s'immobilisant sur le pas de la porte. What were you talking about ?

Une serviette dont il tenait les bouts à deux mains était négligemment jetée autour de ses épaules nues pour éponger la sueur de son visage et de son torse. Ted, dans sa chemise bleue à manches longues et son jean foncé, se trouva délicieusement trop habillé comparé à eux. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir brusquement vulnérable, jusqu'à ce que Randy se décontracte en rejetant un peu son corps en arrière pour répondre nonchalamment :

\- You. We were talking about your potential.

"I see." Fut la réponse sur sa mine froncée — probablement à l'évocation de sa défaite. Cody s'avança vers le miroir et attrapa la bouteille d'eau qui trainait pour la boire à grandes gorgées bruyantes. Le regard à la dérobée que jeta Orton à Ted fut si rapide, si sombre et amusé à la fois que ce dernier crut l'avoir imaginé lorsque la seconde d'après, Cody s'égosilla avec son eau quand Randy posa une main sur une fesse pour le caresser.

\- Scared, are we ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave, les yeux levés vers le jeune homme mais oh, non moins imposant pour autant.

\- Surprised. Rectifia Cody. I'm edgy after a match.

\- Hmm. Maybe you should be scared. You've lost your match tonight, I'm not pleased.

Les yeux de Ted alternaient leur attention entre le sérieux d'Orton, l'expression changeante de Cody, et la main qui se baladait de sa cuisse au bas de son dos, insistant aux endroits les plus sensibles.

\- Sorry, Randy. I'll do better next time, I swear.

\- Hmm. Fit-il de nouveau, apparemment distrait ou pensif.

Quelques secondes tendues s'écossèrent dans le silence, durant lesquelles Cody osa jeter un regard inquiet à Ted qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et retenait sa respiration, jusqu'à ce que Randy reprenne lentement :

\- But I think I need to teach you how I deal with bad boys.

Et il le fessa. La claque résonna, sèche et si brusque que Cody poussa un cri et tourna son visage vers son épaule avec un rire en apercevant le demi-sourire qui étirait les lèvres d'Orton.

\- Oh, yeah, spank me daddy. Dit-il avec humour et une voix grave, espiègle d'une façon qui fit instantanément courir des frissons sur le torse de Ted.

Un son appréciateur naquit dans la gorge d'Orton. Chacun sa réaction.

\- You know, I could get used to that. You calling me Daddy. Précisa-t-il, avant de voir le sourire de Cody s'épanouir. But if you ask me to spank you, I will. Careful what you ask for.

De toute évidence, jusque-là Cody pensait assister à une blague et, s'il était honnête, Ted l'espérait un peu aussi — il devenait de plus en plus incomfortable à chaque seconde en voyant que Randy ne faisait pas marche arrière. Avec une mine effrontée, Cody redemanda :

 _\- Spank me_.

La claque gifla la peau nue de l'arrière de sa cuisse pour finir par attraper sa fesse rougie avec force. De surprise, Cody jappa et fut entraîné en avant sur la pointe de ses bottes de lutteur. Il maintint son équilibre en se rattrapant de ses mains contre le plan de travail.

\- Now if you're going to speak again, you better call me daddy.

Ce fut probablement le moment où Cody réalisa que ce n'était pas un jeu : la réalisation écarquilla légèrement ses yeux bleus une seconde, celle précédant l'instant où il fronça les sourcils et tourna des yeux confus vers Ted. Aucune aide de ce côté-là : le catcheur était aussi immobile qu'une statue, sa respiration à peine discernable sur sa poitrine figée ; seuls ses yeux se baladaient de point en point, silencieux, troublants.

Il en fallait cependant plus pour désarmer Cody Rhodes, qui regagna sa contenance et joua de sa fripponerie pour susurrer :

\- Of course, daddy. I'm sorry.

\- I really do like it. Confessa Randy d'une voix forte, certainement à l'intention de Ted vers qui il tourna les yeux tout en continuant de caresser Cody, puis, voyant que DiBiase ne répondrait pas, figé qu'il était certainement de voir son petit Cody aussi pliant pour quelqu'un d'autre, il intima à ce dernier : Now, be a doll and get me ready for my match. I don't have much time left.

En voyant qu'on lui tendait une lotion pour le corps, le jeune lutteur se rasséréna à vue d'oeil et n'hésita pas à s'en emparer pour en verser une bonne quantité dans ses mains. Se huiler le corps entre eux faisait partie de leur routine quotidienne, et instinctivement il commença à faire le tour du catcheur pour lui en étaler dans le dos — une main sur ses abdos l'en empêcha.

\- My legs. Indiqua Randy après un petit enchaînement de sons réprobateurs et condescendants. I've already done my back. Come on baby, get on your knees for Daddy.

Un regard, long, étouffant. Il étouffa Ted qui était sur le point de ne plus supporter la friction électrique de l'air qui raréifait l'oxygène au fur et à mesure que le clignement indrédule des cils de Cody se confrontait à la gravité d'Orton. L'un des deux cèderait.

Ce fut Cody.

Il baissa les yeux et ploya un genou avant de mettre les deux à terre tout en commençant à masser le bas de sa cuisse avec un toucher hésitant. Aussitôt l'une des mains de Randy passa derrière sa tête d'un geste dominateur et terriblement équivoque.

\- That's my good boy.

\- I should leave. Déclara Ted soudainement.

Il s'était levé du canapé brusquement, comme l'on lâche un ressort, les mâchoires aussi contractées que ses poings qu'il tenait le long de son corps sans oser regarder ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- You stay put, Teddy. Contredit Orton d'une voix aimable qui ne cachait pas l'ordre cassant. You stay here and you watch him. There's no need to go, is there, Cody ? (Sa voix, ironiquement douce, devenait de plus en plus enfantine à chaque question) Are you doing something wrong ? Can Teddy stay ?

Le conflit naquit et se lut immédiatement sur les traits délicats de Rhodes : à la façon dont il eut de pincer ses lèvres en une fine ligne un peu moins rosée, tout aussi délicieuse ; à la façon dont ses yeux bleus, profonds un instant plus tôt, brillants de la lumière qu'ils attrapèrent dans leur mouvement celui d'après. Il ne pouvait pas dire non : il ne _faisait_ rien de mal. Pour l'instant. Sa voix hésitante, étrangement soumise quoi que distinctement masculine hérissa le poil de Ted, le faisant frémir. Cody se râcla la gorge.

\- I-I'm not, daddy. He can.

\- You see Ted, reprit Orton plus haut, écartant les bras tandis que Cody continuait d'étaler l'huile le long de ses cuisses de gestes rendus fluides par l'habitude, he told you to stay. You heard him, right ?

Quand le concerné ne fit que serrer les dents, son corps entier contracté, prêt à bondir vers la porte, Randy feignit un soupir et baissa de nouveau les yeux vers Cody, sa grande main regagnant sa place dans sa nuque, pour lui ordonner :

\- Seems like he didn't hear you. You need to speak louder for both of us. Tell him you want him to stay and watch as you're being a good boy for me.

C'était probablement trop. Ils approchaient certainement de la limite de Cody. Il sembla rougir, chose que Ted regarda avec un écarquillement des yeux — il n'avait quasiment _jamais_ vu Cody rougir — et un emballement de son coeur qui l'auraient presque, _presque_ fait rester, mais ses sourcils bruns se froncèrent sur sa belle frimousse gênée et il brisa le jeu pour conjurer :

\- Randy…

En miroir, le concerné haussa ses sourcils. Puis, sans ménagement. Plaqua le visage de Cody contre sa cuisse en lui tordant à moitié le cou. Un gémissement étouffé lui répondit, mais il ne se débattit pas. Resta où Orton l'avait placé, contre ses muscles huilés, soudainement si proche d' _autre chose_ qu'il en déglutit malgré lui.

\- Now… What did we say about my new name ? If you've got something to ask Daddy, you know you've got to use my name.

Ce fut à ce moment que Ted fit volte-face et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte, main déjà tendue vers la poignée. Il ne pouvait pas en voir plus. Quelque chose en lui _répugnait_ à voir Cody rabaissé de la sorte, quelque chose en lui avait peur de ce qui allait se passer, avait peur, était terrifié de cette sensation qui grandissait en lui et qui—

\- T-Ted ! Wait. Stay. Stay, please.

La voix avait été celle de Cody. Cette sensation. Il tourna lentement les talons, comme pour ralentir le moment où il validerait sa décision, sa _mauvaise_ décision, mais Cody venait de lui demander de rester pour regarder et que pouvait-il y faire, quel argument avait-il à montrer pour ne pas se laisser consumer par cette sensation qui grandissait en lui et qui n'était _pas_ le dégoût à l'idée de voir Cody dans cette situation ?

C'était de l'excitation.

Ted se retourna et, une fraction de seconde, vit Cody le regarder d'où il était placé, pantelant et difficile, sa poitrine nue et musclée montant et s'abaissant rapidement alors que Randy était parfaitement immobile. Il craqua. Il savait qu'il craquerait en les regardant.

\- Lock the door, Ted. Intima Randy.

Sans dire un mot, il s'exécuta, rompit le contact visuel et retourna s'assoir lentement. Chacun de ses pas résonna l'un après l'autre dans la pièce. Il s'installa confortablement, écartant ses jambes avec un gémissement d'incomfort réprimé face à son jean de plus en plus étroit, et, enfin, ils purent reprendre. Il était détendu, seul protagoniste extérieur, mais les battements de son coeur étaient bruyants. Si bruyants, presque douloureux. _L'avidité_ contractait à présent ses muscles d'anticipation.

\- Good, I like having my two boys with me. We wouldn't want Ted to feel shut ut, right ? Continua Orton avec un regard amusé vers lui, puis il relâcha progressivement la pression qu'il exerçait sur la nuque de Cody pour le laisser reprendre sa place entre ses jambes. Let him see what a good boy you are. Go on, keep putting oil on my legs.

Cody s'exécuta, yeux baissés vers les mollets, les genoux, les cuisses qu'il massa à tour de rôle. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Randy pour inspirer avec un râle caractéristique, indéniablement viril, qui, associé à son repositionnement sur le tabouret, fit baisser les yeux de Ted le long du torse ciselé de Randy, et monter légèrement ceux de Cody.

\- Now, Codes… Soupira Orton d'une voix rauque et faussement ennuyée en voyant où finirent par se porter ses yeux soudainment sombres, sévères de désir. Look at what you've done. You see this ? This is all your fault. What are we going to do about this ? I can't go working in this state.

La généreuse érection qui se tendait contre le textile noir de sa tenue de combat ne laissait que très peu à l'imagination. Pourtant, Ted avait du mal à faire le lien avec la réalité. La propre tension dans son membre gorgé de sang et compressé par son jean l'y maintenait brutalement ; l'expression de Cody le clouait sur place. Mais Orton n'en n'avait pas terminé.

\- You're not going to let Daddy suffer like this, are you ? You're going to take care of it.

Pendant qu'il avait parlé, Randy avait sorti son sexe pour lentement le caresser de bas en haut, de haut en bas, d'un mouvement négligemment appliqué. La respiration de Cody sembla se disloquer. Ses yeux, hypnotisés, suivirent le geste tandis qu'il humidifiait inconsciemment ses lèvres d'un mouvement de langue et le silence qu'Orton leur imposa alors fut le dernier, mais dura, et dura, jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Cody s'emballe et que Ted soit obligé de se replacer nerveusement de nouveau pour évacuer la tension qui montait dans son corps.

Randy le rompit en empoignant les cheveux de Cody pour le forcer cran par cran entre ses jambes.

Cody céda de nouveau ; rapidement, ses yeux s'embrasant étrangement comme une flamme en combustion — bleue, chaude, dévastatrice. Lorsque ses lèvres se refermèrent autour de Randy pour en épouser la forme et descendre d'un geste étonnamment fluide et habile le long de son érection, Cody poussa une série de gémissements graves en fronçant les sourcils de plaisir, provoquant un son animal dans la gorge d'Orton.

\- That's my good boy.

Durant quelques secondes, il le regarda faire, observa les mouvements de va-et-vients humides et brûlants que Cody effectua avec de plus en plus de gourmandise et de moins en moins de retenue, indécent, provoquant des spasmes involontaires dans les muscles de Randy, tantôt un pec, tantôt le long muscle de sa cuisse bandé de contraction. Le plaisir lui fermait presque ses yeux bleus par moment, les laissant à demi-entrouverts derrière le rideau de ses cils bruns. Puis l'une des commissures de ses lèvres se releva, suffisante, et il se tourna vers Ted tout en appuyant sur la tête de Cody pour le forcer à le prendre d'avantage en bouche, forçant un étouffement soumis, un gémissement de plaisir, et il le garda ainsi, obscène alors qu'il disait avec insolence en maintenant le contact visuel avec Ted :

\- You like to suck Daddy's cock, don't you ? I know you do. You're begging to have Daddy's cock in your mouth. My good boy. Keep it there. Keep sucking it. I don't want my baby boy to stop sucking my cock.

Puis, avec un gémissement exagéré et un long clignement de ses paupières :

\- Oh God Ted, you should really try it, he's so skilled.

La provocation l'enflamma de jalousie et de désir.

Et la débauche des mots moqueurs et doux auraient dû être révoltante, dérangeante, mais à chaque fois que Randy utilisait le mot _Daddy_ , qu'il le félicitait, Cody semblait se liquéfier, poussait un sanglot de plaisir et, bien qu'il fut en train de lutter pour de l'air à présent, il courbait l'échine et écartait peu à peu ses genoux de telle sorte que Ted aurait très bien pu céder et se placer derrière lui pour le prendre alors qu'il suçait Orton.

L'idée était obsédante, délicieuse, ferait vibrer ses milles prochaines nuits ; Randy le sortit de ses pensées lascives lâchant son emprise sur les cheveux noir ébène de Cody. Aussitôt ce dernier se releva brusquement pour inspirer une grande goulée d'air qui emplit ses poumons, mais son visage, _Seigneur_ son visage. Des larmes avaient coulé le long de ses tempes lorsqu'il avait lutté pour de l'air, et ses yeux tout comme son expression était embuée d'un sommeil alangui, presque _reconnaissant._

Impitoyable, Orton le saisit fermement à la mâchoire de ses longs doigts et força sa tête légèrement en arrière pour l'immobiliser. Contre toute attente, il s'adressa à Ted d'une voix posée :

\- So, you see, Ted. I told you : the only way to fuck him is to make it filthy.

Mais Ted resta silencieux, mesurant chacune de ses respirations pour garder sa faible main-mise sur le contrôle de la situation. S'étant de toute évidence douté de son manque de réaction, Randy se tourna de nouveau vers Cody et lui pris la bouche sauvagement, dans un baiser qui mêla lèvres, dents et langue jusqu'à ce qu'Orton n'introduise possessivement cette dernière dans la bouche et gorge de Cody, le faisant gémir de nouveau en fronçant les sourcils yeux fermés, impuissant.

Il se détacha lentement, caressant la peau brûlante de Cody de son front, nez et menton pour le ruiner davantage et dire d'une voix grave et lente au creux de son oreille :

\- You like it, don't you ? Would you let Ted use your mouth for his own pleasure, too ? If Daddy told you you had to suck Teddy's cock, would you do it for me ?

Un frémissement parcourut l'ensemble du corps de Cody, mais, drogué d'adrénaline et d'excitation, il répondit aussitôt de sa voix rendue rauque par l'abus qu'en avait fait Orton :

\- Yes, daddy. Please, please I—

Un sourire éclot dans un bruit humide dans son oreille, et Randy embrassa distraitement sa tempe avant de se reculer pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Ted, qui était à présent pétrifié avec une expression de moins en moins lucide sur son visage immobile et rougissant.

\- Maybe another time. Déclara-t-il. I don't have much left before my match, I'll soon need to go.

La déception fut transparente dans les yeux brillants et _bleus, bleus_ de Cody levés vers lui, donc il secoua sa main qui le tenait en lui demandant :

\- What is it, Cody ? Was there something you needed ? From me ?

En apercevant l'hésitation voiler ses traits et entrouvrir sa bouche dans une requête silencieuse, il continua avec un rire :

\- Was it my cock ? Do you still want it ? You have to ask, Cody. _Ask me_.

Une expiration plus tard, les joues du jeune catcheur, déjà brûlantes, s'étaient rosies d'embarras et il balbutia en retrouvant le mélodieux envoûtement de sa voix charmeuse :

\- Fuck me, daddy. Daddy please, I need—

\- Of course. (Et d'un geste, il s'était relevé envoyer balader le tabouret quelque part d'un coup de pied en arrière, forçant Rhodes à le suivre dans son mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse retourner sans ménagement pour se faire partiellement allonger sur le plan de travail face au miroir). You've been such a good boy for me, you didn't think I was going to leave like that, did you ? Daddy needs to fuck his boy before, I need to fuck you so hard and so long you'll be begging for me to stop ruining you with my cock.

Et, pendant qu'il avait parlé, provoquant à chaque déploiement d'immoralité un afflux de sang douloureux dans le membre gorgé de sang de Ted qui serrait les poings, fasciné, affamé, Randy avait attrapé la bouteille contenant l'huile et en avait recouvert deux doigts avant de les glisser délicatement en Cody alors qu'il continuait de le provoquer. La respiration de ce dernier se heurta, surprise — délectée ? —, et son corps réagit en se pressant contre le contact alors qu'il se redressait tant bien que mal sur ses coudes en écartant les jambes.

Le remplacement des doigts par le sexe d'Orton l'en empêcha tout à fait, et il poussa un cri qu'il étouffa en mordant sa lèvre inférieure dans un gémissement sonore. Randy continua progressivement à s'enfoncer en lui sans ralentir.

 _\- Shh, shh…_ Murmura-t-il en le saisissant par les hanches et en se penchant de tout son corps au-dessus de lui pour le séduire de mots doux tandis qu'il forçait son entrée dans son corps. Easy, now. You've got to take all of it, you know that, right ? Daddy wants to put it all inside of you. Be quiet, you're almost there. There… Répéta-t-il en se relevant pour apprécier la vue entre eux avec satisfaction. Almost there. You're Daddy's good boy, taking it all like a grown man.

Désarmé entièrement, engourdi par le plaisir et la douleur qui le faisait grigner des dents pour haleter dans un râle suppliant, Cody se laissa faire jusqu'à ce que Randy fasse comme bon lui semble de son corps et joigne leur peau brûlante. Alors, sans attendre, il se retira et le pénétra de nouveau d'un geste brusque avant de commencer des va-et-vients à un rythme féroce et vigoureux. Le bruit du claquement obscène de leur corps retentit à chaque seconde, cru, faisant frissonner Ted qui en poussa presque un grognement en voyant Orton écarter davantage les jambes de Rhodes avec une pression du genou. Il continua à le prendre ainsi, sans considération pour ses tremblements, cris soudains ou suppliques incohérentes — _please, please, yes, don't, no please_ —, entrant et sortant de son corps avec fluidité grâce à l'huile qui devait brûler le point de friction. Il continua à le prendre ainsi, ne démentant pas sa promesse de le faire supplier Randy d'arrêter, mais plus ce dernier lui refusait une demande, le punissant par un coup de rein en se penchant sur lui pour le regarder, plus Cody se penchait lui-même sur la pointe de ses pieds, mordait ses lèvres et fermait les yeux en fronçant les sourcils sous une montée de plaisir.

L'endurance d'Orton aurait pu être mise à l'épreuve s'il n'avait pas à un moment relevé les yeux pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Voyant certainement que leur partie de plaisir venait à sa conclusion, il descéléra la cadence pour lui administrer des coups plus violents, et, sans prévenir, jouit en lui en poussant un râle de plaisir et en rejetant en arrière son visage dont les yeux se fermèrent pour laisser silencieusement sa bouche dessiner une injure ou prière en une syllabe.

Reprenant une respiration étrangement plus mesurée que celle de Cody sous lui — toujours sensible et en érection —, Orton jeta un regard en arrière vers Ted. Son expression, amusée, était agrémentée d'un sourire désarmé qu'il assortit d'un souffle rieur. Quant à lui, Ted ignorait à quel point se voyait sur son corps la chaleur qui le consumait de ses bras à son visage, mais il voyait parfaitement Cody, totalement abandonné et épuisé qu'il était, ses yeux à moitié clos de plaisir et de satisfaction. Ceux de Ted glissèrent de son dos musclé à ses fesses, aux abdos de Randy qui se contractèrent lorsqu'il se retira, leur provoquant à chacun un gémissement — de plaisir, d'incomfort.

Randy passa ensuite une main sur la hanche de Cody, légère et réconfortante, qui remonta jusqu'à ses côtes lorsqu'il se pencha pour dire avec humour mais non moins de provocation :

\- Daddy filled you up like you deserved. If you need more, you can ask Teddy.

Les yeux des deux concernés se croisèrent dans le miroir, étrangement surpris et sérieux sur leur visage zébré d'animalité. Avant de céder à la tentation ou de demander son avis à Cody lorsqu'ils seraient seuls, Ted regarda Randy se rhabiller et lui adresser un rapide clin d'oeil. _A toi de jouer maintenant_ , semblait-il dire.

Sans demander son reste, Randy fit volte-face en levant les yeux vers le plafond de sa loge qui avait semblé vibrer sous les rugissements naissants au-dehors. En passant, il but d'une longue gorgée le verre d'eau à la surface tremblotante. Soupira en réajustant ses protège-poignets noirs. Puis, lentement, inspira en gonflant sa poitrine par saccades tyranniquement contrôlées, presque invisibles. Ouvrit la porte.

Les vivats de la foule résonnèrent plus fort encore, jusqu'à ne plus décroître, crescendo de folie indivisible.

" _Cena ! Cena !_ " Cria la foule.


End file.
